Una voz misteriosa
by Vanessa-IP
Summary: George Weasley escucha una melodiosa voz y no parara hasta encontrar a su dueña. Este fic esta escrito para el topic Reto permanente: Harry Potter. Para el foro "Un Mundo de Retos".


**Summary: George Weasley escucha una melodiosa voz y no parara hasta encontrar a su dueña.**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling... Excepto George, el sí es mío:3 (En mis sueños u.u)**

**Nota: -Cuando este escrito en /cursiva/ es pensamiento de la persona ya que es narrado desde mi punto de vista.**

**-La canción que aparece se llama "Iris" de Goo goo dolls, pero a mí en especial me gusta un cover que es de Alex Goot. ¡Amo esta canción!**

**-El fic está ubicado en noviembre de quinto año de Harry y el último de los gemelos.**

* * *

**Voz misteriosa**

George Weasley caminaba por el corredor camino a la sala común de Gryffindor después de haber ido a un aula del tercer piso por unos sortilegios que se le habían olvidado a él y a su hermano. No podían creer lo cerca que estaban de cumplir su sueño: Tener una tienda de Bromas; pero aún le faltaba medio año para terminar Hogwarts. Ambos estaban en deuda con Harry por darles el dinero ganado en el torneo para empezar ¡Incluso ya tenían un local en el Callejón Diagon! Y por más que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, ambos seguirían tratando de sacar su sueño adelante.

_And all I can breathe is your life._

Una dulce y melodiosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_Cuz sooner or later it's over._

George caminaba siguiendo la voz que lo traía embelesado.

_I just don't wat to miss you tonight._

La puerta de un aula se encontraba entre abierta. El Gryffindor se acercó con sutileza para averiguar quién era la dueña -por que claramente era voz de mujer -de tan bella voz. Dentro se veía la silueta de la chica, pero estaba de espaldas y la oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_.

George no lo soporto más y con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo empujo la puerta, pero esta rechino. El pelirrojo observo como la silueta tomaba su varita y con un rápido hechizo cerraba la puerta.

Trato de abrirla un par de veces por la fuerza, sin embargo no lo logro. _Pero que te ocurre, eres mago_, pensó y usando el sentido común conjuro un _Alohomora_, sólo para mostrarle que la chica ya se había ido.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, una chica con el uniforme de Hufflepuff de recargaba contra la puerta del dormitorio de chicas de quinto apretando la carpeta contra su pecho mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera. Se regañó a si misma por no comprobar el seguro de la puerta. Había subido al aula por la noche para probar la nueva canción que estaba escribiendo, pero no contaba con que alguien la viera

_¿Pero quién -además de mi -caminaba a esas horas por los pasillos? A menos que haya sido un prefecto ¿o un profesor? No, en ese caso hubiera entrado y castigado de inmediato, así que ellos definitivamente no eran. Entonces... ¿Quién?_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente George tarareaba la canción, simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza junto con la incógnita de quien podría ser la dueña de tan melodiosa voz.

-¿Por qué tan contento? -le pregunto su gemelo mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

-Quizás anoche haya encontrado a una musa -respondió mientras aun tarareaba la canción, sin saber que era escuchado por una persona.

* * *

_Oh no, oh no, no, no, no._

_¿Qué hacía George Weasley cantando MI canción? ... Seguro era el quien estaba ayer tras la puerta, no, no puedo permitir que me descubra._

* * *

Durante una semana, todas las noches George bajaba a la misma sala de aquel día, en busca de la chica que envidia sus pensamientos.

Se cuestionaba si sería rubia o morena, quizá de cabello negro ¿y la casa? _Podría ser una Slytherin ¿Qué tal si era de primer o segundo año? No, no George, no pienses en eso._

Harto de no encontrar a la voz durante las noches decidió tomar medidas... más grandes.

-¿Crees que será suficiente?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

El rumor de que George Weasley buscaba a una chica misteriosa se extendió por Hogwarts.

¡Había carteles y pancartas en cada pared del castillo!

Todo el colegio (alumnos, maestros, criaturas, incluso Umbridge que no estaba feliz con la nueva "decoración") sabía que George Weasley no se rendiría y esperaban ansiosos de saber quién podría ser la afortunada.

* * *

Una pelirroja caminaba por el pasillo leyendo un libro cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Su mejor amiga Hannah venía corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ya te enteraste? ¡George Weasley te busca! ¡Es tú canción!

La hufflepuff de apresuro a cubrir la boca de su gritona mejor amiga asegurándose de que nadie la haya escuchado.

-Puedes guardar silencio -suplico -. Sé que me busca, pero no quiero que me encuentre.

Hannah la miro confundida: -¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué tal si se decepciona de mí? ¿Y si cuando me conozca le espante? ¿O si solo quiere saber quién soy para después dejarme de lado? No, mantendré mi secreto.

La pelirroja se fue con su libro, dejando a su mejor amiga pensando.

* * *

-¿George Weasley?

-Si ¿Quién eres tú?

-Se quién es tu chica misteriosa.

La cara de pelirrojo jamás había tenido una sonrisa tan deslumbrante.

* * *

George llego al lago a la hora que Hannah le dijo que estaría su amiga leyendo. Y ahí estaba, recargada en una roca con el libro entre sus piernas mirando hacia el agua; era bella, lo que ante sus ojos le parecía ser la joven más hermosa: cabello pelirrojo cayendo en ondas sobre los hombros, grandes y profundos ojos del color de la miel, mirad dulce y pequeños labios que se abrían u cerraban cantando una melodía.

-Hola ¿Tu eres Susan verdad?

La joven asintió tímida y el gemelo sonrió.

-Te encontré voz misteriosa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Al principio es como una introducción y de ahí pequeños momentos que ocurrieron durante la búsqueda.**

**Déjenme su opinión por medio de un review o mándenme un PM (incluso di quieren condensar, lo contestare:3)**

**Besos de Owl Brain, V. Nott.**

Pd. Si se preguntan porque Susan... bueno, estaba experimentandoxD y no podía usar OC como personajes principales según indica el reto.


End file.
